


Where Did Everybody Go?

by Widowfics



Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: (Andrew sucks), Andrew's here, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Varian (Disney), I didn't forget Ruddiger!, Well he is, Whumptober 2020, abandoned, at least that's how he feels, don't judge I'm just a freshman, he's not bad rn, just read the story, like a lot, my baby's in prison, my poor boi is mentally unstable, no.8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: He’s not disappointed at their absence.He doesn’t feel alone.He’s not sad.He bursts into tears.orVarian receives the news of the Princess's decision to leave the kingdom.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where Did Everybody Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a shorter one shot, but I hope you guys enjoy it! I love exploring Varian's mindset when he was a villain:)   
> I'm doing my best to keep up with all the prompts, let's just hope I can keep it up! (So far so good...)
> 
> PROMPTS I USED TODAY: abandoned

So this is it. 

They’re really gone. They had  _ really _ left him down here, alone, without even a visit to see how he is or a bittersweet goodbye.

Varian’s not sad about it. He’s their enemy, he had tried to kill them, even if it’s their own fault. They wouldn’t come to see him, they wouldn’t be able to face the consequences of their own actions. He had mostly been expecting this; checking up on him was something they always avoided. It would be stupid to be sad about it.

And it isn’t like they betrayed him, or he betrayed them. He doesn’t need them, he never did. He can get out of here by himself, free his father by himself, live life without anyone else. There doesn’t need to be any “friends”. That, in the end, may have been his biggest mistake of all: making friends. It was all fake, the relationships were never real. So there was no betrayal, because how can you betray someone if you were never friends in the first place? 

He’s not disappointed at their absence.

He doesn’t feel alone.

He’s not  _ sad _ .

He bursts into tears.

Because they  _ were  _ friends, or at least that’s what they made him believe. Even if it was all one sided, it had been real to  _ him _ . He had never had people who cared about him besides his father. His entire village didn’t like him, didn’t understand his good intentions or his love for alchemy. So when they had showed up at his lab, asking for his scientific knowledge, asking for his  _ help _ , well, he was too blinded by his want to please that he didn’t see anything else.

And now they had left him here to rot, not even looking back, just jumping into the next adventure. They had deserted him, and it  _ hurts _ . It shouldn’t, it’s stupid, it’s all so stupid…

But it does.

He had loved them, and they had abandoned him.

He slides to the stone ground, burying his face in the fur of the raccoon he had forgotten was sitting on his shoulders. Ruddiger, a real friend, one who wouldn’t leave him-  _ hadn’t  _ left him. He cries, the sound muffled to any possible listeners nearby. He cries for his dad. He cries for his home. He cries for his friends…

He cries, alone.

“Hey there.”

Varian snaps his head up, gripping Ruddiger close at the sound of a voice. 

He’s met by a tallish man looking down at him, figure made shadowy by the darkness of the night.

At first he’s confused at why there is someone else in his cell, but then it comes to him. The guards had transferred him to a new cell today, at the same time delivering the news of Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Eugene’s departure. He had been so focused on the latter that he hadn’t even stopped to think what this “new cell” brings. 

Apparently a cellmate, judging by the person currently standing over him.

Varian quickly wipes the tears away, hoping that they aren’t visible in the dark. He stays silent, waiting to see what the man will do.

Realizing Varian isn’t going to answer, the man crouches down, eye level with the boy and a grin on his face.

“What’s your name?” he asks, voice sounding gentler and softer than all of the other inmates Varian had met so far. He notices he wears his brown hair in a bun, and his eyes sparkle a bright green, like another set he had once seen many time....

“Varian,” he whispers against his better judgement.

The man smiles a little wider at the response.

“Well,  _ Varian _ , what are you in for?”

Varian doesn’t miss a beat, the list of crimes ingrained in his mind forever.

“Assault, theft, kidnapping, attempted murder, and treason.”

For a moment, the man doesn’t say anything, looking as if he doesn’t believe him. But soon he runs a hand through his hair, looking off to the side briefly and whistling. 

“That’s quite a situation you have here, kid,” he finally says, looking impressed. “How old are you?”

Varian looks at the ground, petting Ruddiger normally now.

“Fourteen…”

“Wow,” the man chuckles. Then, without warning, he stands back up, causing Varian to direct his gaze to him once more.

“I’m Andrew,” he announces, holding out a hand.

Varian only stares at it, unsure of what exactly this man Andrew wants.

“I think we could be great friends,” he explains as if he has heard Varian’s thoughts.

Just the mention of that word has his mind screaming in rejection. There’s no way, he’s not going down this road again. He doesn’t need anyone, as was proved last time he thought otherwise.

But maybe...maybe there’s something here. It doesn’t have to be like before. This time he won’t get so blinded, won’t trust so easily, won’t allow himself to get left behind. 

He won’t be alone.

He  _ won’t _ .

Varian takes Andrew’s hand, a small grin forming on his own face.

“I think so too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!


End file.
